megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Action Trigger
is a command available in Mega Man X: Command Mission, allowing a playable character to use special attacks exclusive to that character. These attacks are generally very powerful, but force the character to wait longer for their next turn. Like sub weapons, the Action Trigger depletes Weapon Energy, and the higher the WE, the higher the chances of usefulness of the Action Trigger. Mega Man X Mega Man X's Action Trigger is his signature . A bar appears onscreen, and the player has to hold the action button (much like how the charge shot is normally executed), and can be released at any time the bar fills to attack all enemies with a Shot attack. The maximum power of the charge shot depends on the more WE X has, with a guaranteed critical strike if the bar fills to 100%. Unlike most Action Triggers, this one doesn't have a time limit. Power base is 130%. X Fire When X wears the X Fire armor, his Action Trigger changes to . It has the same system as the Charge Shot, where the player has to hold a button until the bar fills, but instead of attacking all enemies with a shot, X attacks a single enemy with a Combat attack repeatedly. If the bar fills to 100%, inflicts 12 hits to enemy. *1 to 9% WE: 1 hit *10 to 19% WE: 2 hits *20 to 29% WE: 3 hits *30 to 39% WE: 4 hits *40 to 49% WE: 5 hits *50 to 59% WE: 6 hits *60 to 69% WE: 7 hits *70 to 79% WE: 8 hits *80 to 89% WE: 9 hits *90 to 99% WE: 10 hits Damage is calculated: 50% Main Weapon Damage * (# of hits). Ultimate Armor When X wears the Ultimate Armor, his Action Trigger completely changes, becoming a . A screen with Final Strike-like appearance with different commands appears. There's a button to use X's Impact Cannon, there's another button to use his Strike Bullet, and a button in the middle of the screen to use the rockets on his back. The higher X's WE, the longer his time limit is. A Button: S-type attack at 8% Power, hits all enemies. Y Button: S-type attack at 10% Power, hits one enemy. X Button: S-type attack at 100% Power * (# of hits * 6%), hits 3 times. Zero Zero's Action Trigger allows him to perform his , although acquiring these skills doesn't require defeating a boss. The player inputs button combinations shown onscreen with a time limit. The higher Zero's WE, the longer his time limit is. Zero starts off with only 3 skills, but learns two more after successfully inputting a certain number of combinations. The amount of time in seconds is = WE/10. However, everytime you input a successful command, you have to wait approx 0.5 seconds before you can start inputting the next command. Each hit is subject to a "Damage Scale". In other words each hit does slightly less damage than it normally would, think of it as Zero's Sword Arm getting tired from all that swinging. Damage Scales as follows: Hit # = Damage Scaling 1=100% 2=90% 3=70% 4=60% 5=50% 6=40% 7=30% And continues at 30% for every following hit. Commands Arts: Absolute Zero When Zero wears the Absolute Zero armor, his Action Trigger has a similar input, but the commands change to . The enemy appears in the screen and commands which generally are random buttons have to be inputted. There's a chance to do a critical strike when the command circle+square appears. When the player input the commands correctly, Zero will attack the opponent in different ways. Like most of the others, this Action Trigger has a time limit, and the longer WE Zero has, the more time there is to input commands. Again time is (Seconds = WE/10). Axl Axl utilizes as his Action Trigger. The aforementioned ability has been upgraded, now allowing Axl to transform into defeated bosses (in previous games, Axl was only limited to transforming into non-boss enemies, with one storyline exception). Upon activating the Action Trigger, the player is shown a triangle-shaped grid. The grid shows different button combination paths that lead to one of the eight bosses. The path to the bosses can be memorized, but there is a time limit. Like Zero, the higher Axl's WE, the longer the time limit is. Strangely enough, when Axl joins, he can transform into Wild Jango, Silver Horn and Mad Nautilus, bosses defeated by X's party before he joins. If Axl fails to choose a boss, he attacks with the Rolling Axl move, which only does 130% damage. Axl can transform into: *Wild Jango - Uses Rolling Assault, a thunder attribute C-type attack that hits a single enemy. *Mad Nautilus - Uses Mad Cocktail, attacking all enemies and performing a random status effect on them like Blind, Virus, Berserk or Bind, or none if enemy blocks. *Incentas - Uses Asura Knuckle, a non-elemental S-type attack that hits all enemies twice. *Rafflesian - Uses Sunburst, dealing 200 HP ten times to all enemies or lower if enemy is equipped with shield. *Ninetails - Uses Nine Fragments, dealing 999 HP 9 times to a single enemy. *Depth Dragoon - Uses Thunder Brigade, a thunder attribute S-type attack that hits all enemies 3 times. *Mach Jentra - Uses Flames of Gehenna, a fire attribute S-attack that hits all enemies. *Silver Horn - Uses Tidal Wave, a water attribute S-type attack that hits all enemies. Spider When Spider's Action Trigger, , is activated, the screen will show 5 cards, each of them determine the attack. The style is like a game of Poker. You can switch out cards to see if you get a better hand. Listed below are combinations: *'Fumble' - Weak attack with low hit ratio. (100% Power) No hand. *'Pair' - 2-hit S-type attack. (100% Power) Two of a kind, any suit. *'Two Pair' - 2-hit S-type attack, last hit has 50% chance to be a critical hit. (100% Power) *'Tri Card' - 3 cards hit, inflicts Fire, Water and Thunder Damage. Three-of-a-Kind, any suit. *'Four Penalty' - No Damage, lowers all of the target's stats (Power, Armor, Shield and Speed) by 25%. Four-of-a-Kind, any suit. *'Death House' - Strong attack. High chance of inflicting DOA. (125% Power) Three of a Kind and a Pair, any suit. *'Flush' - 1-hit all enemies, chance to inflict Blind status on enemy. (100% Power) All cards same suit, but not consecutive numbers. *'Straight' -5 hit attack, Power has small reduction, with low hit ratio. 5 cards in sequence (ie: 8,9,10,J,Q), not all same suit. NOTE: The game's description gives that the last hit is guaranteed to be a critical hit; however, this is not actually the case and is an oversight. *'Straight Flush' - 3 hit attack to all enemies, last hit sure to be critical hit. Hand must be both Straight and Flush (ie: 8 through Q, all same suit, but not 10 through Ace). NOTE: If there's only one enemy, this becomes a 5-hit attack at approx 125% power, and normal hit ratio: essentially a higher damage output than RSF against lone bosses. *'RSF (Royal Straight Flush)' - Powerful attack that deals 300% damage to all foes, inflicts DOA guaranteed, ignores shield and defense. Must be 10, Jack, Queen, King, Ace of the same suit. NOTE: Seems weighted to Spades, Spider's chosen suit visible in cutscenes. Be aware that bosses are immune to DOA effects. Steel Massimo Steel Massimo's Action Trigger, , performs a giant beam from his forehead. Like most of the others, it is a command which has to be putted before a time limit. Two bars appear on the screen, one shows the amount of damage Massimo will inflict and the other adds addition status effects to the attack. The player has to press the buttons corresponding to the bars repeatedly to fill them, while more its filled, the more damage the opponent takes. When Massimo's Action Trigger levels up, two more bars are available to fill: a Criticals bar that increases the chance to inflict a critical hit and a Multistage bar that increases the amount of times the opponent is hit, dealing more damage. To unlock the Criticals bar, the player has to deal 3000 damage in a single attack with Massimo. The Multistage bar requires 10000 damage in a single attack to be unlocked. Marino Marino's Action Trigger, , is a slot machine that comes up and starts spinning. Press a button to stop the reels. The higher Marino's WE, the slower it spins. She starts with four attacks (Marino Stamp, Hyper Drive, I'll Take That!, and Your Life, Please!) and learns two additional attacks, at Lv. 20 (Scattered Flower) and Lv. 30 (Mirage Dive) respectively. Also, as she levels up, the "Line" symbol (Hayohn in the Japanese version) is also added, but as noted below, matching three of these only results in the Marino Stamp. Cinnamon Cinnamon's Action Trigger, , is not an attack type, but rather it deals with recovery. The amount of WE determines how slow the time goes while activating it. In order to activate it, you must quickly spin the C Stick (GC) or the right analog stick (PS2) to build up hearts. After four spins one heart is built up. The amount of hearts on screen will determine how much LE will be healed. Cinnamon can only build two hearts at first, with the maximum amount of hearts being 10. Each heart heals 10% of LE to all party members. The number of hearts Cinnamon can generate will depending on the number of turns that Cinnamon has been present in the party in all battles throughout the game. Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission Category:Gameplay